roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 18 - Mineball
"Goooooo BLUE TEAM!" ~ Gavin Let's Play Minecraft: Episode 18 - Mineball is the 18th episode in Achievement Hunter's series Let's Play Minecraft. In this episode, the lads, along with Caleb, take on AxialMatt's Mineball map. Appearances *Geoff Ramsey *Gavin Free *Jack Pattillo *Michael Jones *Ray Narvaez, Jr. *Caleb Denecour *Matt Bragg (then of the community, referee) The Competition Rules *There are two teams: Red and Blue. The first team to score 7 points wins the game. *The ball, a diamond, has to be run into the end zone. When it is, a point is scored. *After scoring a point, the team gets a chance to score a bonus point. The person who won the point (the scorer) has to throw the ball over the uprights at the end of the field. *To get the ball away from each other, each player has a diamond sword. The player who has the ball can be killed to get the ball. When someone has the ball, they switch their hotbar to show they have the ball. Summary The episode starts off with the lads at a dock. They climb in some boats and follow AxialMatt to the arena. Once there, Gavin tries to ride a boat on minecart tracks while the rest of the lads explore the arena. Gavin discovers the dispensers, getting a diamond sword. Gavin finds a minecart and rides around the arena until he runs into Jack, who kills him. When Gavin gets back to the arena, the lads all take a moment to set their spawn points. Gavin is killed by a wolf and has to sail back to the arena. When everyone's spawn point is set, the rules are explained, and the game begins. The two teams are Ray, Michael, and Geoff on the Red team, and Gavin, Caleb, and Jack on the Blue team. The first round begins with some confusion, as Jack, who has the ball, thinks they are trying to score on the opponent's side rather than their own. Michael kills Jack and Caleb takes the ball. Gavin kills Caleb, forgetting that they're on the same team. Michael ends up with the ball, but accidentally hits exit. Gavin kills Caleb again, and Jack protects him as he runs for the goal and scores the first point, but misses the extra point. Geoff kills Gavin, the lads clear the field and put away unnecessary items, and the next round begins. Round 2 begins a little more organized. AxialMatt has donned a referee's uniform and takes all the diamonds. He puts one in the center of the field, and the game begins. Caleb manages to grab the ball, but is killed. Gavin is killed as well. Jack ends up with the ball and begs Michael to protect him, but Michael kills him. Gavin kills Michael and takes the ball, but Geoff kills him. Ray takes the ball, but is killed. Gavin gets the ball and is almost to the endzone when Michael kills him. Michael has the ball, but Gavin kills him, and Geoff tries to kill Gavin but is killed in turn. Gavin has the ball, but is killed. Ray gets the ball, is killed, and Geoff picks it up. Geoff manages to stay alive while almost everyone else is killed, and Gavin kills him just as he crosses the line. The point doesn't count, and Gavin comes away with the ball. He is killed and Michael runs it in for a score. He misses the extra point, and the game is reset. Round 3 begins with everyone running for the ball and swinging their swords. Caleb grabs the ball, but is killed. Jack gets the ball and Gavin covers him as he runs for the endzone. Jack and Gavin are killed and Michael gets the ball. Gavin kills him just before he scores, but is boxed in. He throws the ball and is killed anyway. Geoff gets the ball, but is killed by Caleb. Ray is killed as well, and Caleb runs the ball back down the field as Jack covers him. Michael kills Jack, then kills Gavin, but Jack comes back to kill Michael. The lads run after Caleb, killing each other, and Caleb scores a point. He also scores the first extra point of the game. Round 4 begins with Michael getting the ball and killing Gavin. It takes him a moment to realize he has the ball, and he easily scores a point as no one is near him. Gavin kills him in the end zone, but is killed in turn. Michael is given the chance to score the extra point, but misses. Round 5 has Gavin getting the ball first, but he throws it. Jack gets the ball and Gavin covers him as he runs. With everyone else respawning, he runs it in for the point. He misses the extra point as well. Round 6 begins when Michael takes the ball. He is killed almost instantly, and Gavin grabs the ball only to be killed halfway down the field. Geoff takes the ball and Ray covers him. Jack tries to kill Geoff but Ray kills him. Geoff runs it in to score, but is killed while in the end zone. Michael is given a chance to get the extra point, but misses. Round 7 begins with Gavin getting hit by AxialMatt, but he manages to get the ball before being killed. Ray gets the ball and is covered by Michael, who kills the incoming Jack and delays Gavin long enough for Ray to run it in. He misses the extra point, however. Round 8 is another high-casualty beginning, but Geoff manages to get the ball. Jack doesn't get there in time to stop him, and Geoff scores but misses the extra point. Round 9 begins suddenly when AxialMatt puts the ball down. Gavin tries to get it, but is killed, and Ray takes the ball. He runs it in for the score, but misses the extra point that would've won the game. Round 10 also begins suddenly, and everyone tries to kill each other while not knowing who has the ball. Geoff ends up with the ball, but he is killed and Gavin takes it. However, Michael kills him and Caleb, getting the ball and running it in to win the game. He still misses the extra shot, though. Results Team Results Individual Results Victory Celebration Michael kills Ray, Caleb, and AxialMatt as a "victory kill". Gavin buries himself and Ray is named MVP (most valued player) of the game. He picks up some roses and stands on top of Red team's uprights, wanting to make it rain roses. Trivia *This is Caleb's first appearance in the series. *This is the first time the Hunters play a custom map, and the first map they play made by AxialMatt. *The game has an audience of wolves. *Geoff and Michael complain in the beginning that Ray doesn't do anything for their team, but they name him MVP later in the game. *Gavin takes a "half-time break" (when the score is 5-4 Red team) to go hit the wolves in the stands. He takes another one after round 9 and dies. *Caleb is the only person to score an extra point during the game. *This is the first Let's Play Minecraft episode that features six players. Navigation Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Episodes Category:Let's Play